250:The Lilo Adventures of The Phantom Menace
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: After finding all 100 pieces in 4 years, Lilo and The New Celestian Alliance go on a journey around the 6 stories of Star Wars before and learn about what happened.
1. The beginning of The Sage

All 100 pieces of the map to the Sacul Galaxy and Lilo is ready to set course for it. Only one problem, they didn't know much about the story. Principal Skywalker came up and asked them about The Sacul Galaxy. He explained that he's from that place and has been hiding on Earth for 30 years. And that the ship Lilo has been riding on is The Millennium Falcon. "So this ship is actually The Millennium Falcon?" Lilo asked in a shock, "The one we've been riding on for 8 years?"

"Indeed," Luke said.

"How are we going to know much about what happened before you came to Earth Principal Skywalker?" Lec asked.

"I can do that," Cresselia said as she popped out.

She decided to get the 7 of them there along with Meowth. There she placed her Imagine Vision on them. "I placed you in an imagine version of The Phantom Menace, the first chapter."

"This is cool!" Meowth shouted.

"I hope we have a droid party!" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie calm down," Twilight said.

They were in a spaceship for Viceroy Nute Gunray. He explained to his fellow cohorts that the ambassadors are here to negotiate. They were long-haired jedi, "Qui-Gon Jinn" and his 26 years old apprentice, "Obi-Wan Kenobi". After Lilo and friends greeted themselves to them they sat down in the conference room. Tucker saw Sunny playing with Qui-Gon's hair. "Sunny, what are you doing?" Tucker said.

"Braiding Qui-Gon's hair," Sunny answered.

"My sister is really a fairytale lover," Lec said to Obi-Wan.

"Thanks for reminding me to finish my book report on The Prince and The Pauper," Sunny replied.

Suddenly the door was shut and Dioxis gas came out. Everyone held their breaths. Bob did the best he could.

As the door opened, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fought off with their light sabers while The Celestian Alliance fought with their Elements of Harmony. Bob, Stuart, and Kevin accidentally made a pile of droids fall onto the ground, Stitch tore them limb from limb, and Meowth scratched the robots.

They secretly hid near the departure area and decided to split up and meet down there.

Lilo, Tucker, Star, Stitch, The Minions, the laser puppies, and The Celestian Birds went with Qui-Gon while CLST, their Pokemon pets, Meowth, and the ponies went with Obi-Wan.


	2. Padme Amidala

On the way to Naboo's capital, CLST sang the acoustic version of "This Will Be The Day" on their instruments. Meowth was fascinated by the songs. "Come Obi-Wan get to the beat!" Pinkie said.

Obi-Wan started to dance and the gang was fascinated.

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon was telling the gang Jedi stories when they landed on Earth. Star made Venus grow really big and they ran off to the capital where they saw Obi-Wan's group ride on the ponies.

"Master," Obi-Wan said as they stopped.

Venus shrank down to her actual size. There they saw a beautiful woman with a pretty dress with feather sleeves. "That must be the queen," Qui-Gon said.

"She looks like a teenager," Obi-Wan replied.

A female guard with a red dress and a long black ponytail tried to get out a gun that said, "Sir Laser" but one of the guards stopped her, "Sabe," the African- American guard said, "No."

There the heroes attacked the droids while some of the guards grabbed the guns and the female guard knocked down Tucker and Lilo, thinking they were spies. "State your purpose trespasser!" the female guard said in her British Accent.

"Sabe," the queen said, "I'll take care of this."

She helped Lilo and Tucker said, "You're beautiful." Tucker said.

"Thank you." The queen said, "I'm Padme Amidala and these are The Lake Guardians, my best friends grew up, Eirtae and Rabe, Captain Panaka and of course you met one of my bodyguards Sabe."

"I thought bodyguards were supposed to be men!" Lec said.

"Girls can be bodyguards too Lec." Cho replied.

They secretly snook to the hangers and freed the pilots from the droids. One by one, the pilots got onto the ship and flew off. Padme, her handmaidens, Sunny, and Star decided to braid hairs while they wait. Meowth decided to join in. As Padme was removing her makeup, Sabe came in to see if she's okay. This shocked Meowth, Lilo, Sunny, and Star. "You both have the same face," Meowth said.

"It was weird at first." Padme said, "But I'm okay."

Padme explained that she met Sabe last month during a trip to the market, she saw some thieves and they mistook one for the other, Panaka did the same until he saw Padme making a score on a ball pitch stand winning a teddy bear. She knows that she never misses a shot.

As they got to the blockade, the shield generator was hit. The droids came out and tried to repair it, only for all of them but one to be destroyed. The one robot that wasn't destroyed was R2D2. He fixed it on time and return. The Lake Guardians decided to clean him.


End file.
